Murdered Spirit Murdered
by Fireember345
Summary: fan fic of How to train your dragon and Murdered, Soul Suspect.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, I made this fan fic of How to train your dragon and Murdered, Soul Suspect.**

**This boy is ****Dogsbreath** who plays the Role of Ronan, Stoic will Play as Cassandra, and Hiccup is Joy. 

**This is just after the series of defenders of Berk**

**I own nothing**

**Enjoy.**

* * *

_"When you live with the Outcast, you used to think nothing can hurt you..." _

Glass shatters with a 16 year old Outcast boy falling off the hut of Stoic the Vast.

_"You always win, you can't really die..." _

Dogsbreath tries to fire the crossbow but soon hits the ground.

_"That's when you go toe to toe with a deadly killer, you relies that you aren't as invincible as you think..." _

His life flashes through his eye, half was him stealing things and bits of his happiest days with an Outcast girl, Clammy the rouge and the other half was dedicating his life to justice after her murder at the hands of Dagger.

His final moments was when he was trying to find the killer of many vikings on many islands.

Dogsbreath gasped, feeling pain in his stomach and a limp in his leg.

"Owww, that was a rough way to go down, at least I'm not dead.

Hold on, you filthy monster, I'm coming back up." The tattooed boy moaned as he got up.

Alvin gave him the task of tracking the unknowing killer who is known as the 'Bell Killer' and bringing down.

He was determine to see the mission through.

He limped to the door and tries to open it.

But the handle won't even move.

"What th-" Dogbreath breathed, but then got smack by the pull of the door by Gobber.

"Hey watch it!" The outcast boy complained.

"Oh, Thors Hammer!

I have to get help!" Gobber gasped as he ran into the village.

Dogbreath turned in horror to see his own body in front of him.

"Oh Gods No!" The sixteen year old boy gasped as he slowly touch his face, it flicker is eyes.

"I'm still alive!

Maybe if I get back, I'd wake up..." Dogbreath thought up as he tried to returned into his body but failed.

"Come on, someone had to hear that!" Then he turned to see the hooded killer staring at the body.

"No!

Stop!

Get away from my body, you sick-" Dogbreath threatened as the killer shot five arrows in the chest.

Then the outcast felt painfully his own body changed into a ghost like figure and his shot wounds look like fire.


	2. Chapter 2

Dogbreath grunted as he began to chase the crook.

"HEY!  
HEY!  
Get back here!" The ghost gasped as he tried to follow.

* * *

Then the world began to turn into a place of white and brightness.

Dogbreath began to wonder in this odd place, till he heard a gentle voice he had not heard in a long time.

"Dogbreath..." The voice wondered.

"Clammy?

It's you.

Oh, I thought I'd never see you again." The dead man gasped at the ghost woman.

"Doggy, as much as I want to be with you, I would give anything to be with you right now but..." Her hand was intangible to his.

"No,no.

If you're not here, than where are you?" Dogbreath demanded in a pleading way.

"I'm at the other side of the bridge.

Where you are is a prison or a bridge, whatever you look at it.

But where you are is not safe.

We need you to cross the bridge, you need to move on." Clammy explained.

"Is that where you are?" Dogbreath wondered.

"Don't worry about me.

But you need to find what's keeping you here, what part of your life feels unresolved?"

"I-I... I don't know." Dog wondered.

"I must go.

Find what needs to be done and finish it." Clammy pleaded as she slowly began to disappear.

"No, don't leave me.

I was broken the last time you left me, I won't have it again."

"Don't worry, you just need to finish what you started and we'll together again." Then the young woman disappears into nothing and the ghost boy returns to the world of the living.

* * *

"How am I suppose to finish whatever I need to do like this?" The outcast wondered as he saw another specter, a ghost boy as young as eleven.

Dogbreath chased after him until he met him at the beach of berk with ghost like objects like viking children's toys and games.

He looked like a strong young boy for his age.

"Hey, why did you run?" The ghost of the viking demanded while the dead boy balance himself on the ghost wood he conquered.

"It gets old, giving council to the new ones.

Don't take it personal." The ghost boy smiled.

"You look like you've been here a while.

You must know how this place works." Dogbreath examined.

"Know how it works.

This place is not hard to understand

Figure out your gifts and maybe you won't get trapped here." The ghost answered.

"So how is it that I got hit by that door but I'm passing other stuff?"

"The spirits of the afterlife like us can't enter a closed home that is blessed.

But once open, doors and windows have no power over us.

We also can't pass through the objects possess by a spiritual glow.

It will all be logical in due time."

"What do you mean by 'gifts'?" Dogbreath demanded.

"Your strength in life are stronger in death.

They become powers in the ghost realm, some powers unique some not.

Possession, influencing people, manipulating ghostly objects to appear then disappear." The ghost chuckled.

"So then, who are you?"

"Someone like you.

But you should know that this place is know playground.

You need to control your fate of something else... will." The ghost warned.

"I meant your name." Dogbreath demanded.

"My name is no importance at the moment."

"Then what do you mean control my own fate?"

"You're here to resolve something.

You don't finish what needs to be done for you, you don't leave.

Don't worry, that's very common."

"That's crazy. What do you mean Something will control my fate?" Dogbreath wondered.

"Demons.

They were once like us but lost themselves.

They can never move on now and they're only purpose is to devour ghosts, like us." The viking explained.

"So I need to find my killer and stop him." The outcast suspected.

"Well, best of luck to you." The spirit smiled as he soon left.

"No wait!

Don't go, I have more questions!

Odins beard!" Dogbreath gasped as a whole of demons appeared in front of him.

"Be Careful out there.

you don't know what will be waiting for you." The ghost warned as he disappears into nothing.


	3. Chapter 3

I have decided to discontinue the story, if you want to finish what I left off let me know through pm


End file.
